


The Pack

by MoSteamyBeats



Category: AHOT6 - Fandom, Achievement Hunter, Jackoff - Fandom, Raywood - Fandom, mavin - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoSteamyBeats/pseuds/MoSteamyBeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary Overview:  Michael has always been the Alpha of his Beast Form pack. He has always been a good, fair leader to his small, ragtag group of unique Beast Forms. That is, until a rogue duo came in and took charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction is In Order

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O-ish, there are definitely aspects of it written into it, Werewolf-ish AU,
> 
> Ships in this fic (both romantic and sexual): 
> 
> Geoff/Michael, Ryan/Ray, Jack/Geoff, Michael/Gavin, Jack/Ryan, Michael/Ray, Ray/Gavin, Ryan/Gavin, Jack/Michael, Geoff/Gavin, Jack/Gavin, hints and bits of AH OT6
> 
> Chapter Summary: This is just the introduction chapter. There isn’t any romantic, or sexual, content in this chapter. There is mild violence.
> 
> >ALSO IF YOU GUYS CATCH ANY TYPOS, HAVE DIFFICULTY READING THE FIC, OR WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE A SUGGESTION FEEL FREE I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS

The redhead glared. His stare could make almost any omega, or even beta, whimper. Yet, somehow, the creature in front of him only smiled. Then he laughed. Michael felt a carnal growl rise up in his throat, but he ducked his neck forward, and averted his gaze to the ground.

“I knew you'd come around, Michael.” The other cajoled, trying to be pleasant. Jesus Christ, he was already submitting, wasn't he?

“Shut the fucking mouth 'Jay' or whatever the fuck your name is.” He growled.

“It's Geoff. With a G.” Geoff corrected, with a whimsical smile on his face.

Michael glared up at the older man. 'A gentleman', was Michael's first impression of him. It was hard to think anything else at first, given the man's finely groomed moustache. The next thing that caught attention was the ink embedded on this man's arms and hands. It gave him an air of power and intimidation. Altogether, this man was eye-catching. A natural leader. And it pissed Michael off.

“Look, I don't fucking care. You're the fucking Alpha now, so fucking act like it.” Michael growled at the older man. Geoff shifted his weight from foot to foot, his posture both relaxed and agitated.

“By what? Growling and letting a hyena from buttfuck nowhere take over my pa--”

Geoff's back slammed into the ground, as rough hands closed on his soft next. He hadn't even heard the snarl that escaped Michael's mouth. Even with the crushing force on his windpipe, Geoff threw back his head and laughed. He laughed and laughed. 

“Michael?!” Concerned voices sounded behind him. His pack. What were they going to think of him now? His clever Ray, his deadly Ryan, his vulnerable Gavin. He grit his teeth and tightened his hands around Geoff's throat. The laugh bursting from Geoff was growing hoarse, and soft, yet it still pounded through Michael's skull.

“I won't let you take them from me!” He screamed and yanked Geoff up by his neck and slammed him back down into the hard, compact ground. A gasp escaped Geoff but he continued to laugh. 

“What're you doing?!”  
“What's going on”  
“Michael!”

Their worried voices ran together and mixed with his attacking laughter. Michael squeezed tightly, intend on making that horrid sound fail to shake him. He didn't even see the huge shape hulking towards them over the horizon.

“Ryan, no!” Gavin cried as Ryan tackled the oncoming figure. Within a few moments, Ryan had changed into his beast form, a fully grown Tibetan Mastiff. Ryan's beast form weighed in at 143 pounds of lean and mean muscle, and was an impressive 34 inches in height and didn't show any real signs that his growing was done. His massive paws still seemed to be a little big for him. A fact that always made Michael glad that Ryan didn't seemed to want leadership. However, his opponent's beast form was just as impressive as his.

Just by looking at this opponent, Michael immediately recognized it as a St. Bernard. The beast looked heavier than Ryan. At least 200 pounds of angry Shepard was tearing at his beloved Mastiff. Ryan wasn't going down without a fight; his big paws helped keep him steady as both beasts lifted onto their hind legs, their forepaws scratching, and clawing to their opponents' chest. The noise reached a horrible volume.

“Looks like your pup has some...some fight in him!” Geoff gasped, and his laugh reached a cruel peak, but Michael could hear the hysteria of light-headedness in it. Geoff's twitching body was beginning to slacken. He was losing consciousness.

“Michael, stop! Please!” Gavin grabbed Michael's shoulder a viciously yanked. “Ryan's going to get killed! Stop, stop!” Gavin's cries were reaching panic-levels. Michael didn't want to tear away from his task, but he spared a glance up to the struggle in front of him.

Ryan was still fighting strong, biting and scrapping at the Bernard, but he was on his back and struggling underneath his opponent. Their coats were similar, but Michael could decisively see that Ryan's fur was much more matted in places. Ray had already changed into his sleek coyote beast form but he wouldn't be of much use to Ryan. He knew he'd only distract, but he bared his fangs and barked threateningly to the beast. 

“He's going to die!!” Gavin shrieked, and Michael didn't know if he meant Ryan or Geoff. Geoff could no longer laugh, but the soft sounds that he was making made Michael sure he was still trying. His body was limp beneath Michael. Gritting his teeth, Michael suddenly released Geoff's throat and got up. He turned to Gavin and pressed his forhead to Gavin's chest.

“J..Jack..heal..” Geoff's soft call commanded the attention of everyone. The fighting suddenly ceased, Gavin's cries softened, and even Ray stopped barking. Finally, the silence Michael wanted. The St. Bernard shook itself from Ryan's slack grip and crawled off of him. Ryan hadn't been pinned after all. He had been holding down the Bernard from tackling his Alpha. 

The Bernard, Jack, walked over to Geoff and helped nudge him up into a sitting position. Michael glanced to Geoff, and was satisfied to see a deep purple bruise starting to form on his neck. 

Jack and Ryan switched back into their human forms, and Ryan was most definitely worse for wear. Protecting his Alpha had left a lot of himself exposed, but for Ryan it had been worth the risk. He'd die for his Alpha. Jack was obviously bent the same as Ryan, Michael could tell from the concern Jack had for Geoff, but the utter ignorance to himself, that he was a Beta, as well. Were all Betas big balls of rage and compassion? 

Jack helped Geoff get his feet, and helped steady the older Gent. Michael growled happily to see Geoff's uneven shuffle from lightheadedness.

Ray stayed in his coyote form, his dark brown fur made his amber eyes appear to glow. He trotted over to Ryan and sat by him, letting the Gent softly pat him. Both Ray and Ryan had their eyes of Geoff, suspicious questioning on both of their faces. 

“Well.... Michael?” Geoff whispered, pulling himself from Jack's gently grasp, steeling himself to stand unaided. Michael grit his teeth and pulled himself away from Gav. His gentle Gavin, the soft Omega. In front of his pack, Michael slacked his shoulders, averted his gaze to the ground and slanted his neck to Geoff. He could practically feel the collective gasp of his.... Geoff's pack.

Geoff smiled, satisfied with Michael's submission and he looked to the pair still on the ground. A Beta and a Sigma. Interesting. He gently pat Jack's arm, letting him know that he was alright. Jack could be incredibly worried over the simplest of things. 

“Hello boys. My name is Geoff.” He greeted to his new packmates. “And this is Jack. I look forward to getting to know all of you.” Geoff smiled warmly, and spoke gently. Only his posture betrayed his laid-back expression, his shifting feet kept up the impression of anxiety he really felt.

“If you would, I'd like to see where I'll be staying as your new Alpha.”


	2. Getting Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's still not all that sure that Geoff will be a good pack leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to chapter two!   
> A little bit of Michael/Gavin, Jack/Gavin, and a smidge of Geoff/Ray in here.   
> Nothing 'R' Rated in this chapter either.
> 
> If you guys find any spelling errors, or have difficulty reading feel free to let me know. Keep on writing those reviews, and, if there's something you'd like to see in this fic, feel free to let me know!   
> **also, what Gavin says about the Tibetan Mastiff is true! I looked it up!

“Michael, your fur is always so impressive.” Gavin whispered as he brushed the other. Grooming was an important factor for the pack, and they had long established their preferred 'teams' for this. Michael twitched his ear in acknowledgment of Gavin's compliment. He had been sulking since they returned home. Gavin slid the brush over Michael's striking dark red fur.

Michael's beast form, although not the biggest, was an impressive American wolf. With his fur, Michael weighed roughly 120 pounds, which was impressive for a wolf. He was stretched out in Gavin's lap, sulking still, even as he enjoyed the gentle brush running over his dense fur. Gavin raised Michael's head gave him a firm kiss in between the eyes. 

“You're still my Alpha.” Gavin whispered, with his lips still pressed to Michael's head. Michael's ears perked up and his tail wagged as Gavin lowered Michael's head back into his lap and he resumed brushing the large wolf.

A knock on the door interrupted the privacy of the moment. On instant, Michael began growling. Gavin gave him a gently scratch behind the ears as Jack entered the room.

After surveying the damage done to Ryan by the Bernard Beast, Michael wasn't so sure about leaving Jack alone with Gavin, but it wasn't his call. He didn't want to allow it, even if Geoff said it was fine. Jack let out a patient sigh as he stepped into the room. There were bandages scattered across his arms and chest from his scuffle with Ryan, and Michael severely wished there were more.

“What can I do for you?” Gavin asked pleasantly enough. Jack responded with a smile. If not for the violence they all witnessed yesterday, Michael would never have believed this man capable of baring his fangs. The extent to which Betas will go for their Alphas was a constant surprise to Michael.

“Oh, Geoff just wanted to make sure we were getting along alright...” Jack faltered for a moment, “and he wants to see Michael alone.” He gave a little nod to the red-tinged wolf.

“Ah.” Gavin furrowed his brows together and ran the brush along Michael's fur. “I was in the middle of doing something.” He murmured to Jack and even pouted his lip a bit. Michael tried not to wag his tail too much. His Omega was using his status for all it was worth. Jack uneasily looked away, Gavin's charm working well on the Beta's natural instincts. A pink blush shone brightly on his cheeks. But his loyalty to his Alpha ruled all.

“Sorry, Gavin. But he needs to see Michael.”

“Ah, bollocks. It didn't work.” Gavin clicked his tongue against his teeth and laid the brush to the side. He mussed up his own work by roughly petting Michael's fur the way he liked. “You better go then, eh, Micoo.” Gavin crooned softly. Michael gave a growl in agreement before getting up and walking out of the room with all the dignity of an Alpha. Jack even averted his gaze from the wolf as Michael walked past.

Jack waited patiently until he was sure Michael was out of sight before closing the door. Even though he had closed the door as softly as possible, Gavin still jumped at the sound of the door clicking into place. Jack found the Omega unrepressively adorable. 

“I'm sorry....about how everything went down.” Jack shuffled on his feet, not entirely sure if he was welcome. Gavin, fiddled with the brush in his hands, looking for words to say to the other. “Really. I hate fighting, I just couldn't help it, the other day. When I saw Geoff on the ground...” His words faltered and failed him. 

Gavin wanted to look away from the other, he wanted not to feel sympathy with Jack, but the sadness that pervaded from him just wasn't alright. At least, it wasn't alright to Gavin.

“Hey, it's not your fault. You were just trying to protect Geoff. I don't blame you for it.” Gavin got up on his feet, and bounced on his heels with the momentum. “I'm sure no one blames you for the fight. It was really impressive, too!” He smiled brightly and went to Jack's side. “I've never seen a St. Bernard before!”

Jack smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah? I'd never seen whatever the other guy is before, either.” 

“Oh, what? Ryan? He's a..uh...he's uh...a 'Tibetan Mastiff' is what I think it is.” Gavin fumbled for the words. “It's really kinda cool, cuz the name of his is a misnomer. That's a word that means it's named for something it's not.” Gavin bounced a little more on his heels as he spoke, “Ya see, Ryan's breed wasn't even bred in Tibet and it's not even a mastiff, either. Nah, they just named it that because it's a big ol' fluffy mess. I think his breed might actually be in the same line as a mastiff, but not the same, ya know?” 

Jack laughed and placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder. The pup could bounce his way to space if he wasn't careful. “Yeah, I get it. You sure are smart, aren't you?” 

“What, me?” Gavin's bouncing came to an almost complete stop. “Nah, not really, I mean...” he fumbled again with the brush and it fell from his hand. It fell perfectly enough to bounce right onto his foot before hitting the floor. Gavin let out a sharp cry and jumped away from the offending brush and lost his balance, which sent him careening into the door behind him. He hit the door with a loud BAM, slipped, and then crumbled slowly to the door. And this all happened in a span of five to ten seconds.

Unsure of what to do, Jack picked up the brush and knelt down besides Gavin. “Are...uh...are you okay?” Concern filled the Bernard as the Brit didn't seem to be responding to him. “Gavin?” Jack carefully leaned forward and nudged the scrawny pup.

“Hmm...wuzzat?” The Brit seemed to stir from the nudge like he was coming back to life. “Sorry.. I was just wondering what else could go wrong with my life today.” He smiled up to the other and Jack laughed.

Jack practically scooped up Gavin and helped prop him on his feet. 

“So....uh...” Jack struggled to find something to talk about as Gavin stretched his arms above his head. Gavin took the brush from Jack and looked to over experimentally before grinning up to the Bernard.

“How about I give you a good brushing?”

 

Michael sniffed his way to the front room, and growled instantly at Geoff. The offender was laid out on the couch with a coyote laying across him. Geoff ran his hand down Ray's dark fur, seeming both dominate and relaxed. Geoff's constant mix of overt emotions always made it really hard for Michael to get a feel of what was going on in his head. 

“Oh, hey there, Michael.” Geoff greeted nonchalantly. Ray's ear twitched lazily at the noise, but otherwise he stayed put. Michael didn't bother changing back to his human form; he marched his way over to the front of couch and sat down stiffly. He straightened his back and stared pointedly at Geoff. He gave off an air of challenge and authority. Geoff regarded him lazily. With a shrug, he went back to giving his attention to Ray. The calm beast gave his attention to no one; merely enjoying the sensation of being pet.

“What the fuck did you call me for?” Michael shouted, standing up straight on his two feet. Geoff smiled, and Michael glared at him. “What? Did you not fucking want me or some shit, cuz I'll fucking go.” Without waiting for Geoff to respond, Michael stomped off. He wasn't playing any of Geoff's fucked up games.

“I think we should go on a run.” Ray immediately shot up on Geoff's lap and stared the Alpha, his tail wagging excitedly. Geoff let out a laugh and lifted his hands away from the overexcited coyote. “What did I say?” He laughed harder as Ray began to sniff Geoff's hair, and licking his forhead. Michael stood a little bit away trying not to give anything away.

“We haven't gone on a run in a while.” Michael told Geoff, through grit teeth. Geoff looked over at him, gently pushing Ray's muzzle away from his face so he could sit up on the couch. 

“Yeah? Well that's a damn shame.” Geoff idly pet Ray, to keep the coyote calm as he regarded Michael. “Why not?” The abrupt nature of the question made Michael want to slink away and hide.

“Cuz shit happened.” Michael tried to give Geoff and silencing glare, but Geoff just shrugged and laid back down on the couch, letting Ray give him more licks.

“Well, we're going on one, but I don't know a lot of places for a nice, safe run, so I'll leave that up to you.” Michael scowled at Geoff's statement.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Geoff sighed, he wasn't used to having to spell out what he meant to people. He forgot that not everyone could interpret him the way Jack could. He, once again, pushed Ray's muzzle from his face so he could sit up and regard Michael.

“Where we're going for a run. You can choose where we do it. I'm new to this area, Michael.” Geoff's trusting smile nearly made Michael sneer.

“That's pretty fucking dumb. Just giving up a major decision like that.” He tried not to growl as he talked. How could an Alpha just deflect responsibility like that? This guy had no fucking idea how to lead a group. Geoff just let Michael's words slide off of him.

“I trust you, Michael. I don't think you'd put everyone in danger just cuz you're mad at me.” Again, Geoff smiled at Michael. The ex-Alpha had never want to hit another person this badly before in his life before. He especially hated it because Geoff was completely right. Michael wouldn't have his pack hurt over something as petty as his temper. He'd already lost his position over his anger the getting the best of him.

“Fine, I'll find us a place to run, but we might be stuck in a car for a fucking while.” He grumbled before heading out of the room. Geoff smiled and ran his hands down Ray's fur.  
“This should be a good way to blow off of some steam, huh?” He asked Ray. The coyote nodded his head and laid himself back down onto Geoff. Ray surveyed Geoff as the older man relaxed. He waited there until Geoff was asleep, before jumping down from the newly appointed Alpha.

'Yeah, going on a run is going to be fucking sweet.' Ray stretched out his forepaws first, and then his back paws. 'Ryan's going to stoked as hell.' The coyote immediately trotted off to go and tell the Tibetan Mastiff about their impending journey.


End file.
